Crush
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Previously 'On Top' Danny has a crush and Flack just figured it out. SLASH
1. Crush 1

Part 1

* * *

Danny sighed and watched _him_ over the microscope.

For a detective _he_ knew quite a bit about forensics and Danny'd heard Mac and Stella praise _him_ many times for that and thank god they didn't have to deal with someone clueless about what they did.

_He_ was reading over Danny's report and scribbling something on _his_ note pad.

As he continued sneaking glances at him, Danny pondered who'd be on top if they had sex and promptly turned red and ducked his head before he could see.

Damn, where the hell had that come from?

_He _was still working so and apparently hadn't notice Danny's sudden change into a tomato.

Danny went back to his work only to look up a couple of seconds later to sneak another look. Stella walked in and said high to Flack who nodded going back to the report as she looked around for a moment and caught Danny sneaking looks at Flack every two seconds.

The next time he looked up to sneak a peak she caught his eye, rolled hers and shook her head before walking out. When she opened the door she turned and mouthed something to him with a wink before walking out just as Mac walked in.

Mac opened his mouth to say something but Stella grabed him and drags him , much to the ex-marine's surprise.

Danny blushed when he realized what Stella mouthed.

"He'd be on top."

* * *

…diwedd…


	2. Crush 2

Part 2

* * *

"Hey Danny!"

Said Danny turned when he heard someone call out his name, well not just someone, a certain someone who was quickly crossing the hall to him on long, long, gorgeous legs. Danny snapped too just as he reached him.

"Hey, Flack what's up?"

"Stella asked me to give you this note," Flack said, handing him a piece of folded paper with Stella's signature handwriting on the front. He opened it immediately, though it was kinda weird that Stella was sending him notes like a school girl.

_Danny,_

_You'd be on the bottom! Have fun! You can thank me later._

_Stella_

Danny turned bright red, causing Flack to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey Danny you alright?" he asked and all Danny could do was nodded his head franticly, Flack frowned. "What dose the note say?" Danny panicked.

Stella would have known he'd turn red and thus Flack would be curious and goddamn that woman for being so smart!

"Nooootttthhhhiiinnnnggg," Danny hedged.

Flack's frown deepened.

And Danny noted in the back of his mind that the hall was empty and Flack looked HOT when he frowned.

He stepped back as Flack reached for the note. "Hey!"

"Danny," Flack said sternly, his curiosity was killing him so he reached for the note again, even if it technically wasn't any of his business. "Let me see the note."

"No!" Danny didn't seem to realize that it was pointless to fight the detective, but he learned quickly.

Flack wrapped his body around the slimmer, smaller CSI and pinned one of his arms to his side and easily got the note out of his other hand.

Danny struggled, it was useless, but it felt _very, very_ good.

"Oof, hold still a sec," Flack muttered and read the note, Danny sighed and gave up when Flack's eyes widened. He went limp, which didn't seem to surprise the detective who simply fixed his hold to support him. A moment later, he released him and handed back the note.

"Interesting," he grunted, Danny closed his eyes and tried to calm his body down and make his, lately permanent, blush disappear.

* * *

…diwedd…


	3. Crush 3

Part 3

* * *

Flack wondered what was wrong with Danny; lately he'd been acting weird.

In the past week since Stella sent him that note he hadn't been able to look Flack in the eye and it was getting on his nerves.

It was hard to work with someone who couldn't look you in the eye for more then a second.

And that note!

_You'd be on the bottom! Have fun! You can thank me later._

WHAT THE HECK DID THAT MEAN?

There was no way Danny and Stella could be together, not the way she was stuck on Mac, who happened to be blind to all of this, which never ceased to amaze and depress him.

Flack had inadvertently tried to set them up one more then one occasion, requesting the two of them by name and such, it never worked.

Danny was acting like a school girl with a crush, he couldn't look him the eye for extended periods of time or at all and he stumbled over his words, blushing bright red when he did.

Strange though that he only did it with…

…him…

Flack promptly walked into the wall causing the officer with him to flip out.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Fine," Flack muttered rubbing his forehead. Damn wall.

"What happened?"

"I had an epiphany," Flack rubbed his forehead again. Damn epiphany.

* * *

…diwedd…


	4. Crush 4

Part 4

* * *

"Stella!" Flack stormed into the lab where the female CSI was working.

She looked up when the door slammed shut behind him.

"Yes?"

"Does Danny have a crush on me?"

Stella nearly fell off her stool he put it so bluntly. Poor boy didn't have a subtle bone in his body when it came her CSI teammate.

For a moment she was worried about what would happen to Danny should she answer with the truth.

But when she turned to look at him she could tell he was honestly asking and she saw something else in his eyes…hope?

She wasn't sure.

She took a chance.

"Yes," she answered just as bluntly and she was shocked when a grin blossomed on the young detective's face.

"I knew it," he declared victoriously.

She frowned.

"How?"

He grinned walking over to the table. "The way he's been acting!"

"I was wondering when someone was going to notice," she muttered and narrowed her eyes. "So what are you going to do?" she asked and his eyes gave it away, they were shinning and he had a secretive smile in his face. "What do you need me to do?" She grinned.

"Ah, Stella you take my breath away!" He declared, hugging her.

"Flack you sweep me off my feet!" she laughed, catching on. They both turned when someone at the door cleared their throat. Mac, Danny, Aiden, and Thacker were standing there.

Thacker trying not to laugh, Aiden smiling, Mac looking somewhat confused, and Danny looking upset.

It took everything the two had to not laugh their heads off at their expressions.

"Sorry to interrupt." Mac said slowly, looking like he'd just seen the Lock Ness monster.

* * *

…diwedd…


	5. Crush 5

Part 5

* * *

Danny sighed and dropped onto his couch.

This had defiantly been by far the worst day he had ever had.

First they all walked in on Flack and Stella in the lab, then they'd all ended up in Mac's office talking and… that had been torture.

First Flack had rolled up his sleeves, with great care Danny might add, slowly revealing more skin with each fold.

THEN he'd undone the top buttons of his shirt revealing precious little of his chest.

THEN he'd unfolded long legs, stretching them out next to Danny's own, their thighs touching. Danny had felt like melting like the wicked witch of the west from the heat that spread from Flack's body to his own.

And his voice was so close that Danny had slipped off into a day dream and hadn't woken up until Flack nudged him rather hard.

He'd come too, to realize the entire room was giving him strange looks except Stella, who was shacking her head in disbelief and amusement.

But that wasn't the worst part.

The WORST part was afterward, when everyone else was talking to Mac. Flack had leaned over and spoken into his ear.

"Don't worry I do it too sometimes."

Leaving Danny speechless for several seconds.

And now back in his apartment Danny felt an acute sense of loss of the man's companionship.

Danny sipped his whiskey and then stared at it.

He couldn't remember when he started drinking it, then it came to him, he'd started drinking it after Flack had given him a bottle for his birthday.

A few more moments of reminiscing and he felt like crying this was getting so out of hand. At first it had been him simply admiring the detective but now he couldn't get him out of his head.

He jumped and turned when he heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.

His heart plummeted through the floor when he saw who it was.

Flack.

* * *

…diwedd…


	6. Crush 6

Part 6

* * *

Flack smiled.

Danny swallowed.

And things went from there.

"Danny."

"Fl-Flack."

He moved and Flack stepped inside, Danny closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Stella said you weren't feeling well and asked me to stop by and see how you were."

Danny felt like crying because Flack was obviously clueless and hitting Stella for torturing him like this.

"I brought cold medicine," Flack gave him a sheepish smile, "Didn't know if you had any or not."

Danny stared at him in disbelief, Flack's face fell. "Danny? You alright, man?"

Could the man being any more clueless!

God, he hoped not, otherwise he might have to off himself for the sake of his sanity.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, fine! Uh, come on in, you can put the stuff on the counter," he waved his hand towards the counter and headed towards the bedroom. "I'm gonna change."

Flack watched him walk out, his eyes straying to Danny's ass.

Ahhh, what a fine ass!

He dropped the bag on the counter and tossed his coat onto the chair. He unbuttoned his sleeves as he followed Danny and stopped in the doorway tp leaned against the door frame and watch the CSI strip.

Danny sighed and threw his shirt on the bed.

This was just great, Flack was at his house and Danny finally had his complete attention, but Flack thought he was sick.

Great, just great!

He turned around to get another shirt from the closet and nearly fainted when he saw Flack standing in the doorway.

"Wha…What are you doing?"

"Watching."

Danny gaped.

Then, on a whim of hope, decided to take a chance.

"Like the show?"

False bravado was rewarded when Flack's eyes darkened, almost black.

"Oh yeah," his voice was low and husky and the next thing Danny new he was there and he was kissing him. Danny wrapped his arms around him and kissed back passionately.

Wow, Flack was good with his tongue.

They fell back on to the bed and their cloths gone instantly.

And with his hands, though Danny had been somewhat involved with that one.

Danny moaned when Flack's mouth attached its self to the side of his neck, biting and marking

Flack moaned when Danny's mouth closed over him, sucking and stroking.

Flack's lips flew over every inch of Danny's body, and Danny's hands burned Flack as he explored.

Danny nearly screamed with pleasure when Flack pushed into him, Flack was sure he'd die of it.

Their movements wild and uncontrollable, Flack thrusting so hard the bed shook and Danny taking, loving every second of it.

They came, their mouths fused together and their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

* * *

Aiden and Det. Thacker walked down the hall towards the staffroom and stopped when they saw Danny and Flack sitting on the floor in front of a storage closet, holding the door shut.

"What are you doing?" Aiden asked when they reached them.

"Aiden?" Stella's voice rang out from inside the closet.

"Stella!" Aiden looked at them in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Aiden open the door!" This time it was Mac's voice and Aiden raised an eyebrow.

Thacker looked at Flack who gave him a grin and waggled his eyebrows; Thacker broke into a smile, well aware of his friends attempts to get the two together.

"Uh, Aiden you remember that thing we have to do?" Thacker said giving her a look.

She blinked, then grinned as it dawned on her.

"Oh, yeah…that…thing." She said unconvincingly.

"Aiden?" Mac tried again.

She turned to Danny and Flack. "I didn't see or hear anything; you have dumpster duty for a month."

"Deal." Danny grinned and they shook.

"You're a terrible actor," Thacker smirked quietly as they walked away.

"Shut up," Aiden muttered good naturedly.

"Guys this isn't funny." Stella yelled from inside the closet. Danny and Flack shared a smile.

* * *

…darfod…


End file.
